CHiPs 2
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Carlos,Diana, Jason, and Erin all have big things going on in life. Chris has his dad on his case. Jon and Ponch get into a fight...and Talea and Jordan go to a glow party at school.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Talea Poncherello sat on the couch in her brother's new apartment. Diana and Carlos had gotten married, and moved into an apartment together. Nikki and Ponch were out on a date night tonight, so Talea was spending the night at Carlos and Diana's.

Diana was sitting in the recliner falling asleep. Carlos leaned over and kissed her. Then he turned his attention to his seventeen year old sister.

"Hey, little sis wanna be the first to get on our little secret?" Carlos asked.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Talea replied with a shrug. "That is if it's not something super serious that shouldn't be a secret?"

"Don't worry, it won't be secret long, but right now it is. Mom and Dad will find out tomorrow when they come to pick you up."

Talea's curiosity was growing now. "Alright, you got me. What's going on, and it better not be something stupid like you're getting a new phone plan," Talea said.

That was Carlos's last secret he let her in on. He just liked making her think he had huge news.

"This time it's something you'll like," he replied. He smiled at Diana, who was fast asleep.

"Well…?" Talea asked impatient.

"Me and Diana are having a baby," Carlos finally said.

"WHAT!?" Talea spit out in shock. "Are you serious!? That's amazing!"

Carlos was grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks, sis, I knew you'd be happy."

Talea smiled. "Yep, you're right."

oOoOo

In the Baker home, Erin and Jason had come over to visit before leaving on their vacation.

"Well, are you excited?" Jordan asked Jason.

"Of course I am! I get to go on vacation with my wonderful wife. I'll be gone for a few weeks, I hope Carlos can handle that. I don't want to come home to find out Sarge ended up killing him," Jason joked.

Jon laughed. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Me and Ponch are here to take care of him," he said.

Jason nodded. "Well, anyway me and Erin can't wait! We'll get going tomorrow morning as soon as the sun rises. I'm glad I finally found someone who also likes to get up with the sun," Jason said smiling.

Brandi laughed, it had drove the entire family crazy that Jason always was up so early and already happy and ready to face the day. He was definitely a morning person. "I'm glad you finally found that special someone to get up with you _before_ the sun," she said.

Jason and Erin both smiled at each other as they held hands.

Jon smiled. "Mornings…you gotta love 'em…" he said shaking his head.

Jordan groaned.

oOoOo

Chris Getraer sat in his living room alone watching TV. He was trying to spend a nice quiet evening alone. He heard the phone start to ring, and when he saw it was just his dad calling he decided to let the answering machine get it. He'd been avoiding his dad for a while now because his dad was getting on his case about being single.

Ellen and Timmy had gotten married, Timmy had a daughter already and Ellen was just now pregnant for the first time. Joe Getraer wanted his youngest son Chris to join the crowd, by settling down and getting married. Chris wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. He didn't want to rush things, he just wanted to find the girl of his dreams and settle down when that happened…but right now that hadn't happened yet.

The call went to the answering machine. 'Chris, hey it's dad…I know you're upset but I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop avoiding me and call back…'

That was it.

Chris sighed. "Not tonight dad…sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chris went into work the next day feeling tired, he'd been tossing and turning all night due to the fact he felt bad for avoiding his dad's calls, but knew that he would regret it if he actually answered them. He walked into the California Highway Patrol building just in time to see Carlos Poncherello trip over his own feet and fall down.

Chris shook his head. "Carlos you're worse than I thought," he muttered.

"Oh…hi, Sir," Carlos said getting up and forcing a smile.

Chris shook his head. He saw Jason walk in then.

"Jason, I thought you were going on vacation," he said.

"I was…but uh plans changed," Jason replied.

Carlos raised an eyebrow curiously. "What happened, buddy?" he asked joining the conversation.

"Um…I'll tell you later," Jason said. "It's time for briefing."

"Well…ok…" Carlos replied with a shrug and went into the briefing room following Chris and Jason.

When they sat down they had to wait for Chris to get his things together, so Jason looked to Carlos.

"Me and Erin found out last night we are having a baby…uh…she decided she didn't feel like leaving now she wants to stay close to home and the family," Jason said.

Carlos felt a grin creep across his face. "Really? I was just about to let you know me and Diana are having one of this things too," he said with a laugh.

"One of those things?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…babies," Carlos said with a smile. "It's funny that we're both having kids at the same time…and we got married around the same time…like we're copying each other, partner," he said nudging him.

"Yeah right," Jason said rolling his eyes.

Chris looked up then and cleared his throat. All of the noise died down after that. Briefing began.

oOoOo

As soon as briefing ended Chris was out the door and straight to his office.

Carlos and Jason looked at each other. "I wonder what's up with him," Carlos commented.

"Yeah…if it keeps up we can ask but right now let's stay out of his business."

Carlos shrugged. "Alright." They walked out the door.

"Did you hear Jordan got a new car?" Jason asked as they walked to their bikes.

"Really? I still am having a hard time believing Talea has her license! They drive themselves to school now ya know."

"Yeah…they grow up so fast…" Jason started.

"Seems like just the other day we were all young idiots…" Carlos said.

"Well I know the rest of us grew up and matured but not much has changed with you, Carlos," Jason teased.

Carlos shot him a look. "Haha, real funny," he said starting his bike.

He and Jason went off together.

oOoOo

Talea and Jordan sat in the cafeteria at lunch time. "Carlos and Diana are having a baby," Talea told Jordan quietly.

"So that's what you've been so hyped up about all day!?" Jordan asked getting excited.

"Hey, keep it down, girl. Besides you no one else knows yet. They're coming over for dinner tonight to tell mom and dad," Talea said.

Jordan squealed in delight. "Oh and Talea…Erin and Jason are having a baby too."

"No way!?"

"Yeah!"

Talea hugged her. "That's great!"

"We're gonna be aunts," Jordan said with a smile.

Talea smiled again. A few people in the lunch room were staring at them. Talea could feel the icy glare from that girl Haley. Someone who had been out to get her since the first day of school this year…and apparently she didn't like seeing Jordan and Talea getting excited and having fun.

Talea sighed. "Haley is glaring at me again," she muttered.

"Don't let it bug you, Talea. By next year she'll be the least of your worries," Jordan said.

"Why can't she be the least of my worries now? I want her off my back."

"I'm sorry," Jordan said. She wished there was something she could do for her.

"It's ok…maybe Carlos has some tips for me…I mean he dealt with someone like that when he was in high school not that long ago…"

"Hmm…interesting," Jordan said sipping her milk.

Talea sighed. "Well I gotta go use the restroom, I'll be back."

"Ok, I'll eat your apple while you're gone."

"You do that and you're dead," Talea joked.

Jordan laughed.

oOoOo

Carlos and Jason were going after a speeder, Jon and Ponch had joined them in the pursuit.

The car was going very fast. Carlos was getting worried when his dad passed him. "Dad, get back!" Carlos yelled seeing that the car was about to turn and try to cut them off, Ponch wouldn't be able to stop in time.

Carlos looked to Jason and Jon who were still there but somewhat out of the way, without warning Carlos sped up to save his dad.

"CARLOS!" Jason yelled.

Jon looked pretty confused there was something he must've not seen that everyone else was seeing. Jon had to back off a bit and slow down as the sun shined and almost blinded him.

Just as predicted the car turned and tried to cut them off. Ponch swerved and tried not to hit it, and then Carlos being too close hit his brakes and tried to stop but instead was thrown from his bike and into a stopped car.

Carlos wasn't moving, he lost consciousness as soon as he hit the ground.

Ponch stopped and rushed over to him. "Carlos!? Son, can you hear me!?" tears stung his eyes. "This is all my fault, I'm sorry."

Jon and Jason stopped and rushed over. Jon called for an ambulance.

"What happened out there!? You know Sarge is gonna ask…" Jon started.

"Don't worry Jon, I'll handle this," Ponch said.

"Ponch, didn't you hear him?" Jason asked a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes and voice.

"What?"

"He was trying to warn you about what the car was about to do," Jason said.

Ponch was quiet for a moment. "I knew what I was gonna do…"

"No…if you did you would've backed off," Jason said standing up. "And now my partner is injured," he added.

"Hey, listen Jason your partner is **_my_** son! I'd never hurt him on purpose!" Ponch snapped.

"Then why didn't you listen!?"

"I knew what I was doing…"

"Oh and so he should've just known that and backed off, huh!?"

"Jason, calm down," Jon said grabbing his son's arm.

Jason shook his arm free. "No, I won't calm down. I can't…if he…if doesn't make it…"

"He's gonna make it," Ponch said.

"He'd better, because whether he told you yet or not he's gonna be a father…and I don't want Diana raising a child on her own!" Jason yelled.

Ponch was in shock and speechless.

"He's not gonna die, he'll be alright," Jon assured Ponch. "The ambulance is on the way," he added.

Ponch bit his lip. "Maybe I was wrong…" he muttered.

"Hmm?"

Ponch didn't repeat himself he just walked off.

"Ponch!" Jon called trying to get him to come back. Ponch didn't come back he got on his bike and left.

Jon was about to follow when Jason stopped him. "Let him go, dad," he said.

Jon opened his mouth to say something but then closed his mouth changing his mind. "Ok, fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos was taken to the hospital, and Jason was pacing the waiting room. "Why couldn't he just back off?" he started again. "Why couldn't Carlos just not care about anyone for a few minutes and let his dad crash instead of him!?"

Jon heard that last part and he wanted to slap Jason for saying that. Instead he went over and grabbed him, he turned him around. "Listen to me, Jason!" he started.

Jason stared at his dad wide eyed.

"Carlos would've done what he did no matter who it was out there. His dad was the same way…"

Jason shook his head.

Jon tried calling Ponch and got no answer. Even though everyone had advised him to leave Ponch alone he couldn't help but worry about him. Jon left the hospital to go look for Ponch.

oOoOo

Chris was in his office on the phone arguing with his dad.

"Dad, it's not that important right now! I have other things on my mind!" he snapped.

"Chris, we just want you to be happy…" Joe started up again.

"I'll be happier if you left me alone!" Chris replied then an officer stuck his head in. "Just a minute, dad…" Chris looked over. "What's up?"

"Just thought you might like to know Carlos was just taken to Rampart Hospital."

"He what!?" Chris forgot he was on the phone for a second he grabbed the phone again. "I'll call you back, dad, Carlos is injured." He hung up before Joe could answer.

Chris got up and headed out the door still very angry with his dad, and feeling worried for his officer.

oOoOo

Talea and Jordan were at school when they saw a giant poster up in near the gym. "Glow party? Do you wanna go?" Talea asked.

"I don't see why not," Jordan replied. "It sounds fun…"

"Oh hey, Diana is calling," Talea said feeling her phone vibrate.

Jordan smiled hoping it was good news.

Talea answered. "Hi, Diana, what's up?"

"Talea, where are you?"

"School…it's a school day…why?" Talea asked a little worried and confused now.

"Did you not get your mom's text?"

"No?"

"Talea, we came to pick you up."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's Carlos…he was in an accident," Diana said tears starting to fall.

"Oh no…" Talea said grabbing her bag. "I'm on my way out," she said. She hung up and looked at Jordan. "Carlos was in an accident, I gotta go," she said.

Jordan hugged her. "Keep me posted!" she said. As soon as Talea disappeared Jordan called Jason.

Jason answered moments later. "What's up, sis?"

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"How bad is what?"

"The accident…Talea said Carlos was in an accident…"

"Oh, we don't know anything yet," Jason replied. He let out a sigh. "Are you coming to the hospital?"

"I'll be there later, but not now. Talea just left with her mom and Diana."

"Ok, thanks."

Jordan nodded and then hung up a few moments later and rushed off to class.

oOoOo

Ponch was sitting alone at home. He figured no one would be there for a while so it was the perfect place to go. He was doing nothing just wishing he could go back in time and fix what happened. Soon he heard a knock on the door though.

Ponch didn't feel like answering but went anyway. When he opened he found Jon standing there.

"Baker, just go away I don't need want to talk to anyone right now."

"Ponch, your son is in the hospital aren't you gonna go down and visit?"

"it's my fault he's there! He won't want to see me."

"If it were Jason in there and me in your place I'd still go," Jon said.

Ponch rolled his eyes. "Don't put that on me, I need some time, ok!?"

Jon looked at him. "What is your problem?"

"I might've kill my son that's my problem! It's not like I did it on purpose…and your son is being a jerk…and…"

"My son is being a jerk? As far as I know he hasn't done anything to you," Jon shot back.

"Just go, please…" Ponch said looking away.

Jon sighed. "I'd still go visit if I were you."

"Jon get out of here!" Ponch yelled pushing him.

Jon was in shock by that, he looked at Ponch a few seconds before turning and leaving while shaking his head. Ponch collapsed on the couch crying and soon heard another person at the door. Thinking it was Jon again he was ticked. He went to the door. "I told you to get lost," he started but instead of being greeted by his old friend he was greeted by a kidnapper…


	4. Chapter 4

_Steve waited at the parking lot on a bench near a light pole. Diana came with Carlos, Jason, Ponch, Jon, and Chris._

 _Diana started to walk out into the open while the others stayed hidden to watch the scene until they knew when to come out._

 _They saw a hairy, dirty potbellied man, not at all like what they had seen in the picture on Facebook._

 _Carlos cringed, he didn't like letting Diana get involved. He watched carefully as she approached, she'd always wanted to do undercover work before. She looked shocked when she saw the man._

 _"You're…you're not the guy I'm looking for," she said._

 _"Oh yes, Brianna I am," he said standing up._

 _"No, the guy I'm looking for has sandy blonde hairy and beady blue eyes. He doesn't have a potbelly like you do!"_

 _"Brianna, Brianna, Brianna," he said shaking his head. "Ever heard of lies? Fake profiles?" he started as he came near her._

 _"Yes as a matter of fact we have. You're under arrest, Steve Benson," Carlos said coming out of the shadows. He knew the man from a previous encounter._

 _Steve saw Carlos, and other officers suddenly he knew this was a set up. He target glanced to a nearby car. Diana caught him in the act of it, and looked at Carlos._

 _"He's gonna run."_

 _Carlos had a hand on his gun but it wasn't pulled out yet. "Put your hands where I can see them!" he ordered._

 _Steve took off running._

 _Carlos took off after him, Jason hot on his heels. Soon Steve had been tackled to the ground and handcuffed. "You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Jordan Baker and Talea Poncherello," Carlos began._

 _"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Jason said._

 _Steve nodded. "Yeah."_

 _Before Jason could go on, Jon came up and grabbed Steve by the collar. "Where is my daughter? What did you do to her?" he asked anger and fear in his voice._

 _Steve was shaking. "She's…she's back at my house. About to leave with my friend Daryl, they're going to Texas."_

 _"Texas?"_

 _Steve didn't speak after that._

 _"Talk to me," Jon said shaking the man._

 _"I don't have to speak to you, pig!" he shouted spitting on Jon._

 _Ponch came rushing over to Jon. "Jon, he's been organizing a big sex trade we gotta get there fast if we wanna get those girls out in time and catch those other guys," Ponch said._

 _Carlos and Jason were burning with anger, as they followed their fathers out to a house not too far away. They saw Talea and Jordan being pushed around and thrown into the back of a dirty van. A few other girls were in it too._

 _"Freeze!" Jason yelled pulling his gun out. "The place is surrounded let the girls go, come out with your hand up," he ordered._

 _One of the guys started to come out, but then grabbed the girl closest to him, which happened to be Talea. She screamed as a knife was brought to her throat. "Back off or the girl dies!"_

 _Ponch and Carlos had fear expressed all over them. What were they gonna do?_

 _"Dad!" Talea screamed wanting desperately to be with her father._

 _"Talea, it's gonna be ok, he won't hurt you," Ponch assured her._

 _"And you're sure of that?" the man said bring the knife closer._

 _"Yes…yes I am," Ponch said a renewed faith that she would be ok when he saw that Diana had been able to sneak up behind the guy. She held a heavy rock, she told Talea on the count of three she needed to move. She quietly counted to three and when she yelled three the man moved the knife suddenly hearing them, Talea ran and suddenly a large rock was brought down on the guys head and he fell to the ground knocked out cold._

 _Talea ran and fell into her fathers arms just sobbing. "Oh Dad, I'll never do this again," she cried._

 _"Honey, hey it's ok," he said._

oOoOo

Ponch woke up, his heart beating fast. He had fallen asleep or lost consciousness he didn't know which. The dream he had was off when Talea and Jordan had been kidnapped a year ago. That had been one of the worst experiences of his life. He couldn't imagine how his daughter must've felt…but he knew he missed her dearly and had worried he'd never see her again. In this moment now he wondered if he'd ever see anyone again. Was this the end for him? He deserved it though, didn't he? After what happened to Carlos maybe he shouldn't be around his family…Ponch was scared though…the thing that kept sticking with him was the fact that Carlos was going to be a father…and he might not even make it through this accident to meet his child. And Ponch was the one to blame for that.

oOoOo

Chris arrived at the hospital and ignored all the crying families and went straight for Jason. "What's the news? And where is Ponch?" he asked.

"There hasn't been any news yet, and I don't care where Ponch is," Jason replied.

Chris swallowed hard. "Look, I know you're upset…but I know Ponch enough to know something like this would eat at him…he could do something really stupid if he's by himself I have to find him," Chris said.

"My dad already left to-" Jason started but then saw his dad walking in. "He's back already…"

Chris spun quick on his heels and looked at Jon. "Where is Ponch?" he demanded.

"He's at home," Jon mumbled.

Chris rushed off after that. "Call me if you hear anything about Carlos!" he called as he ran out the door.

oOoOo

When Chris arrived at Ponch's place he was stunned to find the door hanging open, and no one home. He found a trail of blood leading to where there used to be a car then it stopped right at the driveway. Chris called it in the continued to investigate.

"I don't like this," he said to himself kneeling down. He found a small piece of cloth that came from someone's clothing. He picked it up and decided to use that as evidence to help with the case. Then he started to walk off to his bike to go to the station…that's when he met Taylor for the first time.

As soon as he got on his bike a young woman in her twenties came rushing to him. She was in a pair of dark blue jeggings, and a light blue tank top. Her jet black hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing a baseball cap. Chris smiled she was gorgeous. Thin, with curves, and smooth sun kissed skin from being out in the California sunshine all the time.

"Well hello there," Chris said seeing her stop.

"Hi, I saw you looking around…I assume you're here because of the kidnapping earlier?" Taylor said.

"Kidnapping? Did you see it happen?" Chris asked hopeful.

"I didn't see much…but I can try to help out a little," Taylor replied smiling at Chris her eyes sparkled.

Chris nodded. "Alright, meet me at the station," he said.

"Ok…um sergeant," she said noticing the stripes on his uniform.

"Oh, just call me Chris," he said sticking his hand out to shake hers.

"Taylor," she said shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Taylor. I'll see you in a few minutes," he said staring his motorcycle.

She nodded then headed back to get her car. She couldn't get Chris out of her mind…he was cute.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor walked into the CHP building and looked around for Chris, where could he have gone? She looked around then saw Chris peek out of the report room and smile. "Hey, Taylor, this way," he said motioning for her to come towards him.

She walked over to the room and went in. "Hey," she said with a slight smile.

"Ok, so I need you to tell me exactly what you saw," Chris said pulling a pencil out from behind his ear and sitting at the table with a notepad.

Taylor sat across from him and thought about it for a few seconds trying to remember everything.

oOoOo

Carlos was in a room now, and awake.

"You feeling ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah…where's dad?" Carlos asked looking around.

"Are you serious!? You still want to see him after that?!" Jason asked his voice rising he didn't realize how upset he still was over this.

"Jason, calm down. Dad didn't do this on purpose…I mean it's my fault for caring."

"Carlos…" Jason started.

Jon entered the room then letting out a long sigh. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, how's dad?" Carlos asked guessing that's where Jon had just been.

"He's…well he's getting on my nerves!" Jon finally spat.

Carlos blinked. "Geez…" he muttered.

"What? It's true!" Jon said.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Bakers…" he muttered.

Diana laughed slightly, she and Nikki were in the room sitting by the bed. Talea had gone back to the school with Jordan for the glow party. Erin and Brandi came in the room then.

"Carlos, you feeling any better?" Erin asked.

"Eh…not really."

"I just wish that guy didn't get away," Jason said.

"Don't worry, he'll be found," Jon vowed.

oOoOo

Taylor finished telling Chris everything she knew, then she sat there and waited for him to finish writing. She smiled watching him, then she looked around the room it was just the two of them in the room, and a buncha papers for reports and some filing cabinets and a closet.

"You about finished?" she asked with a smirk.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, I'm done now…you wanna get something to eat in the break room?" Chris asked not even thinking about what he had just said.

Taylor just smiled and nodded then got up heading for the break room the rooms were labeled so it would be easy to find. That and how hard is it to find a room with vending machines and coffee?

Chris and Taylor sat and shared a bag of cheese its and a package of ding dongs.

"So, what do you do?" Chris asked.

"I'm a librarian."

"No? You're much too pretty to be a librarian. All the librarians I've ever seen are old ladies and wear their glasses funny…" Chris said taking his sun glasses and putting them on the tip of his nose. He looked at her then with an almost evil smile. "Are you returning a book or renewing it?" he asked playfully.

Taylor began to laugh. "Oh Chris! No, not all of us are like that…in fact I don't think anyone I know is like that! Maybe just in the movies," Taylor said still laughing.

Chris smiled he loved her laugh it was so cheerful. He and Taylor continued chatting and enjoying each others company for a few more minutes until finally Chris knew he had to get back to work.

"Sorry, I gotta get back to work…see you around?" Chris asked.

"Definitely!"

oOoOo

Chris went to the hospital to tell the others the news and check on Carlos. He walked in still smiling, but then realized he wasn't looking forward to telling the news and his smile faded. He entered the room and he forced a smile. "Hi, Carlos."

"Hey, Chris."

"You feeling alright?" Chris asked leaning on the bed rail as he talked.

"I'm ok, could be better."

"I understand, hey where is everyone?"

"Went to get some food should be back in a few," Carlos replied.

Chris sighed and took a seat. "Well I'm afraid I don't have good news," Chris said sitting down.

"What is it?" Carlos asked eyes getting wide.

"It's your dad…"

"I know he can do some stupid things sometimes, but please tell me he didn't…" Carlos started.

"No, Carlos he didn't do anything to himself…he uh…your dad was kidnapped."

"WHAT!?"

The others were entering the room just at that moment. "What happened now?" Jason asked.

"Dad was kidnapped," Carlos said. He saw Jason's expression change.

"We have to find him!" he said turning for the door. Jon followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ponch was struggling to get free from the ropes that tied his wrists together. He was struggling a lot. The man in the other room didn't care he was on the phone with someone.

Ponch crawled on just his knees closer to the door and put his ear up against it to listen. He could barely understand a word that was said, and the next thing he knew the door was being thrown open knocking him backwards.

"Eavesdropping, huh!?" the man asked angrily.

Ponch shook his head. "I didn't hear anything, I promise! It was too hard to make out your conversation," Ponch said.

The man grabbed him up by the shirt collar. "Is that so?"

Ponch nodded. "Yes," he said.

He was then thrown back down into the wall. "If you're lying to me I'll have to kill you," the man said pacing the room.

Ponch looked at him. "Isn't that what you were gonna do anyway?"

The man threw his head back and laughed for a full minute before replying. Ponch was getting anxious during this time, he just wanted to leave.

When the man stopped laughing he looked at Ponch again. "You're in good shape for your age," he started.

"Thanks…" Ponch muttered not sure what that had to do with anything. He knew he was getting old but that didn't mean he needed to get lazy. He and Carlos went and worked out together almost every day. Sometimes Talea joined them.

"Anyway my buddy needs someone to work for him," he said looking down at his phone as he spoke to make sure he hadn't gotten another text.

"You mean you have friends?" Ponch asked in shock.

The man looked at Ponch with a death glare that went right through him.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Ponch said making a face at him.

The man slapped Ponch across the face. "Be happy I haven't gagged you or duct taped your mouth shut yet," he said. Then looked at Ponch directly in the eyes kneeling down to his level. "Don't forget I'm in charge here so I would be careful what I say if I were you," he said.

Ponch nodded slightly, when the man turned Ponch rolled his eyes. This guy seemed familiar to him though he couldn't put his finger on why.

oOoOo

Jordan and Talea entered the high school. The lights were out, all that was lighting the school was glow sticks, glow lights, anything glow in the dark. The music played loud, and some people were dancing others were off in the corner doing nothing but trying to yell and keep a conversation over the music.

"Is this really what we want to be at all night? I've got a headache already," Talea said.

Jordan didn't seem to care. She saw a few of her friends and went to talk to them leaving Talea to either follow her like a dog follows their owner or go find something else to do.

Talea sighed frustrated. "Thanks for ditching me!" she said though it wasn't loud enough for Jordan to hear another person heard. A boy named Daniel.

He smiled walking over to Talea. In his eyes she was a goddess and he wanted her. Every chance he got when she was alone he went to talk to her. She hated it! He was a dork half the time and when he wasn't being a dork he had a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

He walked up behind Talea and began to put his arm around her back to pull her close, not failing to touch her lower backside in the process.

Talea yelped. "Eww! Daniel let go of me," she said pushing away.

Daniel looked at her smiling. "You never got a glow bracelet when you came in," he said handing her one.

"Thanks, now leave me alone creep," Talea said.

"Is that anyway to talk to me?" he said pouting.

"Yes!" Talea pushed away and began to storm off to find Jordan. What she wasn't expecting was that Jordan and a few of her friends had went out behind the school to smoke weed and drink.

"Jordan!?" Talea called looking around. She had angry tears forming in her eyes but failing to fall. "Jordan!" she called again.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn quickly almost slapping them, but when she found out it was just Olivia a beautiful senior with long blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. She smiled brightly at Talea.

"Hey, I heard you looking for Jordan. I think I saw her go out the back door with some friends," she told her.

"Thanks Olivia! You're amazing!" Talea said then rushed out the door while pulling her hair up into a messy bun. She smoothed out her dark blue jeans and school t-shirt then walked where she could hear noise. She hide behind a bush to keep from being seen and then peeked out and saw Jordan laughing with her friends Blake, Heather, Carly, and Adam. Talea could smell something strong that was horrible and she saw them smoking something. She looked closer and found Jordan holding a bottle of Vodka.

"What?" she asked quietly confused. "Does her dad know about this?" she wondered. She continued to look hoping she wasn't spotted then decided she needed to go inside and tell Mr. Singleton. Best friend there or not she couldn't just witness this and not tell someone.

She went back to the door and yanked on it trying to open and it was locked. "Oh great!" she kicked it. That brought too much attention to her though, she heard the laughing and everything stop and someone say 'I think we've been spotted'

Talea looked up to Heaven. "Oh God please help me now!" she cried out. She yanked on the door again still no luck she then tried to make her way to the front of the building until she heard.

"Hold it right there!" it was very slurred but she knew that voice from anywhere. She turned to see Jordan and her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason was tossing and turning in bed, he could sense there was something wrong that night when he went to bed. Erin was taking a shower and not in bed yet, Jason had turned in early. He and Jon had hopes that they'd find Ponch tomorrow morning if they slept well tonight.

Jason's eyes were closed tight and was squirming twisting his blankets, until finally his eyes popped open he couldn't take this anymore. He popped up and ripped the blanket off of himself and went to the living room while throwing on his blue bathrobe over his boxers. He slipped his feet into his slippers at the door and then went into the living room.

He sat on the couch and grabbed his phone he called his mother not wanting to wake his dad up.

Jason drummed his fingers on the arm of the tan leather couch waiting impatiently for Brandi to answer the phone, but soon there was a tired 'hello' on the other end.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Jordan home yet?" he asked.

"Uh no…she's at a party at the school. She's going to spend the night with Talea tonight," Brandi said. She sat up and was suddenly getting worried over nothing just because of the tone of voice Jason had and the fact he was calling about that. "Why?"

"I don't know…I just…I have a weird feeling something isn't ok," he said.

Brandi gasped slightly knowing most the time his feelings were right. "Jason, please can you go check on her?" she asked.

"I was just about to do that," Jason said getting up off the couch. He hung up and went to the bedroom. He threw a pair of jeans on and a random t-shirt that he had found laying out. He went to the bathroom door. "Erin, I'm going out for a few minutes to check on Jordan at the school…should be back in half an hour or so," he said.

"Ok!" Erin replied yelling over the noise of the running water in the shower.

Jason went out the door then and headed for the school.

oOoOo

Carlos was now at home, the doctors had given him permission to go home as long as he rested. Diana was laying in bed beside him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're ok," she said.

Carlos smiled and placed a hand on Diana's stomach. "I had to be ok. I needed to come home and be here for you and this little guy," he said with a smile. He had his heart set on the child being a boy, but they still didn't know that yet.

Diana laughed and shared another kiss with Carlos. "I appreciate that," she said.

Carlos rested his head on a pillow, and Diana rested her head on his shoulder they fell asleep soon after.

oOoOo

Talea felt her heart racing. She couldn't believe her own best friend would do this! After turning and seeing them Talea couldn't take it she took off running. Jordan had taken off after her and grabbed her arm.

"Talea, please it's not that bad," she said. That normal sparkle in her eye still there.

"Jordan you are all underage!" Talea practically screamed.

Jordan blinked twice. "Geez…" she muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't," Talea said. "I know I might make stupid choices but I know this one is the worst."

Jordan shook her head. "Talea, look I know this is bad…but if I don't do it then I lose my friends! I won't be in with the cool crowd anymore!" Jordan said tears filling her eyes.

"Jordan, what ever happened to me and you against the world? Who cares about the cool crowd…" Talea started.

Jordan shook her head. "I know, I know…but…"

"But what?" Talea asked irritated.

Jordan bit her lip hard. "Talea, sometimes I need my space and need to try new things," she said.

Talea was shocked she hadn't realized her mouth dropped. She had to think for a few seconds before saying something stupid. She figured out what she'd say now, and it seemed like her only choice. She took a deep breath. "Look, Jordan…I understand wanting to try new things," she started swallowing and trying to fight tears. "But to decided to go drink and smoke weed underage when your father is a cop!? That has the be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard of!"

Jordan looked at her and glared. "I don't care, Talea. You think I would've still done this if I cared?"

"You're not the Jordan I know," Talea said turning to walk away.

Jordan grabbed Talea's arm and forcefully turned her around. "You can't just say that and walk away from me!" she said.

"Watch me," Talea replied shaking her arm free turning again.

Jordan was infuriated now. Sure she was the one that had been an idiot, but to have her best friend upset with her and treating her like a whole different person it was too much. She felt her blood reach boiling point, and rage take over her. She ran at Talea and jumped on her back and knocked her to the ground and pulled on her hair pulling her head back with it.

"Ahhh!" Talea screamed in pain.

"How can you treat me this way!?" Jordan yelled she took her sharp finger nails and dug them into the soft, smooth skin of Talea's forehead causing it to bleed.

"Jordan get off of me!" Talea cried trying to get herself free and hoping the pain would stop.

To her advantage Jason had just pulled up to the school and heard screaming he went behind the school to find to girls fighting with each other. The blonde one in a pink silky dress that went almost to her knees was on top of the dark haired girl in dark blue jeans and a school t-shirt.

"Omg that's Jordan and Talea!" Jason let out. He ran over and pulled them apart. "What do you think you are doing, Jordan!?" he scolded.

Tears filled the blonde girls eyes. "Oh, Jason! I'm a mess!" she cried hugging her brother.

Talea stood up and brushed off dark blue jeans that were fit like jeggings and sighed. She touched her forehead and found she was bleeding and suddenly Talea felt like killing her friend.

"Jordan you did this to me!" she yelled coming at her.

Jason quickly grabbed Talea and separated the two. "I think we need to have a talk," he said leading them to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Talea and Jordan sat as far away from each other as possible in the back seat of Jason's silver Chrysler Sebring.

Jason sat in the front driving until he reached his apartment complex parking lot. He parked the car in his parking spot then shut it off and turned to the girls. "Now, you want to tell me what happened back there? As soon as this is sorted out I'll take you to where you're supposed to be staying tonight. But if you don't start talking we might all end up sleeping in here," Jason said concern lacing his voice yet not over powering the firmness that he used to show he meant what he said.

Talea sighed heavily. "She started it!"

"I did not, you liar!"

"Girls, this is a first grade argument! I didn't ask who started it, I asked what happened," Jason said cutting in.

"As soon as we reached the party Jordan ditched me to go hang with some friends of hers. When she did that weird stuff happened inside so I wanted to go find Jordan and get away from Danny. Someone told me that Jordan had gone outside with some friends so I went out back to see her and I heard lots of laughing like they were having fun. I didn't want to be spotted right away so I hid behind a bush…and…and…" Talea had been talking so fast she had to stop and catch her breath now.

"And what?" Jason asked.

"I found them all out there…" Talea stopped feeling Jordan's icy glare on her. If she told what happened she might lose her best friend forever. Is that what she really wanted? No but she wanted to do what was right, and if Jordan didn't believe her that it was right then maybe she shouldn't have been best friends with her for seventeen years.

Talea took another deep breath then looked up at Jason. "They were drinking and smoking weed. If you don't believe me you can go back and it probably still smells bad and you can find the empty vodka bottles," Talea said.

Jason's eyes grew wide he looked at his younger sister now. "Jordan…you…you were with those people? You were doing this?" he asked. He seemed hurt and confused.

Jordan bit her lip suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of guilt. She wasn't mad at Talea right now she was mad at herself. How could she have been so stupid!? And now she couldn't go back on it or people would make fun of her. Tears stung her eyes. "Yes, yes I was doing all that…but Jason I barely did any of it I didn't want to harm myself too much. I have things to look out for you know?"

"Oh what kinda things, your reputation? Because I think you're ruining by hanging with those idiots!" Jason snapped.

Jordan just started sobbing.

Talea put her arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She couldn't just watch her friend cry and do nothing. She did wish however that there was more she could do.

oOoOo

 _The next night…_

Chris stood in front of his bathroom mirror adjusting his tie. He was getting ready to go out to dinner with Taylor. He smiled looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit and a white under shirt. He was taking her to a fancy Italian restaurant.

As soon as he was heading for the door to go pick her up he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed and answered it. He saw his father standing there in what looked like pajamas. It was a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"What are you doing dressed up?"

"I'm going out tonight, that ok with you?" Chris asked a sharpness in his tone.

Joe blinked. "Yeah…yeah that's fine. Have fun…I'll just come by tomorrow instead." He turned.

"Dad?" Chris asked.

"Yeah?" Joe replied turning.

"I'm sorry," he said then gave him a quick hug. "I have a lot to tell you tomorrow."

Joe nodded. "Oh, uh Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Any luck finding Poncherello yet?"

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Everyone is still out looking, and I'll join them after dinner," Chris said.

"Ok, keep me posted," Joe said then left.

Chris nodded then left going to Taylor's house. He pulled into the driveway and walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

Taylor answered the door with a smile and Chris's eyes grew wide. She was in a dark blue spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, and she wore a pair of blue sandals.

"Hi," she said with a bright smile.

"Hey, you look gorgeous!" Chris said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, you look pretty nice yourself," she replied.

Chris smiled and led her to the car. He couldn't wait to have dinner with this woman she was amazing he wished he could spend forever with her.

oOoOo

"Alright, wake up!" Daryl said kicking Ponch in his side.

Ponch coughed as his eyes slowly opened. "You know there's…better ways to wake…someone up," he said between coughing fits.

Daryl laughed. "I know, but I don't care," he replied. He grabbed Ponch and lifted him up to his feet. "Let's go," he said.

"Go where? What if I don't want to?"

"You don't get a choice," Daryl replied. He shoved Ponch against a wall in another room. "Wait here, if you move I'll kill you," he threatened.

Ponch nodded slightly. He might've been acting like he didn't care, but really he was scared. He waited for the man to come back, he could hear him on the phone again, and he desperately wanted to eavesdrop but more than that he wanted to go home to his family so he stayed put.

Finally Daryl came back in and grabbed Ponch again. "Let's go," he said. He dragged him outside to the car and threw him in the backseat after tying him up and gagging him.

Ponch squirmed and tried to free himself or at least get the gag out, but no such luck, and he didn't know where they were going now.

oOoOo

Jordan woke up in Talea's room she wasn't feeling well, she remembered last night and knew that she and Talea had worked everything out before going home, but there was one thing she still never told Talea. Something that she hadn't even told her boyfriend Dylan yet. Jordan went to the bathroom slowly and tiredly then was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea and she threw up. She was in there a few minutes until she finally calmed down and wanted to go back to bed. She was exhausted. She went and laid back down, trying to feel better but it wasn't doing anything for her. She decided to get dressed.

Running into a different problem then…her jeans were too snug! They weren't fitting. Jordan let out a frustrated sigh and laid back down and began crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Jordan went to school the next day in a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt. She walked in through the double doors, and felt herself being stared at. Had rumors already been being spread through the school about her? Well yes this was high school of course they must have! Jordan sighed and stormed off to her locker.

Talea was already there, they had lockers next to each other. Talea forced a smile when she saw her friend. "Hey, Jordan," she said.

"Hi, Talea…" Jordan looked down at her feet. She was wearing an old pair of shoes that used to be her moms.

"You alright?" Talea asked as she fixed her long hair up into a ponytail. Jordan envied her friend, she always looked gorgeous. She was wearing those same dark blue jegging like pants she had worn to the party a few nights ago. After having had them washed she figured why not wear them on the first day of the week back at school? She also had on a blue t-shirt that said Poly High volley ball on the front and said Poncherello in white letters on the back. She had been in volley ball since she could hit a ball! But this year she was sitting out because she was packed full of other things and just didn't have the time. That and she was recovering from a knee injury the previous year.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jordan lied, still looking at her friend with growing jealousy. How come she got all the good looks, body curves, and beautiful everything while Jordan was over here having to wear sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt because her clothes didn't fit anymore!

"Ok, wanna walk to class then?" Talea asked not noticing her friend lost in thoughts.

"Sure…" Jordan said not sure what she had agreed to until they started moving.

As soon as they were a few feet away from the lockers they heard a voice from behind calling Jordan's name. Now it was Talea's turn to get jealous. She didn't see how Jordan got so popular all the sudden without doing anything yet Talea had worked her butt off to get popular and nothing came of it! She was upset and tried to get Jordan to ignore Carly calling for her.

It didn't work. Jordan turned around. "Waz up, girl!?" she said all excited.

Talea bit her lip.

Carly was a short and sort of heavy set, girl with a very outgoing personality. She was on the cheer squad and had been trying to convince Jordan to join too.

"So, you joining the cheer squad? You still got time…I mean summer is about to hit and that's when we have cheer camps getting ready for senior year," Carly said.

"I'm still thinking about it, Carly."

As soon as she said that, Haley joined them. "Yeah, come on Jordan join us. You'd look great in our new cheer uniforms. In fact it would look a lot better than whatever it is you're wearing right now," she said commenting on Jordan's outfit.

Jordan felt her face going red. "Uh…"

"Come on, let's go try on the uniform and then you can decide," Carly coaxed.

Jordan wasn't able to say no. The bell wasn't ringing for another fifteen minutes they had time. Talea wasn't going to just be left in the dust either, she joined them.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked glaring at Talea.

"Hey, you want my best friend to join the cheer squad I gotta be able to approve too," Talea said. "Besides we always make decisions together," she added. She knew that was true…at least it used to be until this year when everything got all weird.

oOoOo

They entered the locker room and looked for the extra cheer uniforms and found one in Jordan's size. "Here, try this on, babe," Heather said. She had joined them when they went into the locker room.

Talea felt like the odd one out, but stayed there still anyway.

Jordan tried on the uniform and frowned it was a little snug, especially in the stomach area. She knew her father would never approve of the uniform either it was essentially just a mini skirt and a crop top.

She went to see what the other girls thought just because they kept begging for her to come out of the stall she was in.

"Believe me, you're not gonna like this as much as you think," she said coming out.

Haley was the first to get wide eyes, then Heather then Carly even Talea stared wide eyed.

"I thought you were thinner than that, girl!" Heather said going over to see if the uniform just needed adjusted.

She began pulling on it a little and fixing it, nothing was really changing, but when she had touched Jordan's stomach she noticed something odd. It felt hard and it was slightly poking out. The uniform really defined that, which might have been why she had been wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt to hide it. Heather's eyes grew wide.

"Girl!" she started.

Jordan just began to cry on her friend.

Talea looked at them not sure what Heather had just discovered, and she was thankful that she wasn't the only one that was left out. Haley and Carly were confused too.

"What's up?" Carly asked.

"Do you need help changing back into your comfortable clothes?" Heather asked.

Jordan shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said. She went back to the stall and changed it took her longer than normal though.

"What's going on?" Carly asked again.

Jordan came out of the stall fresh new tears in her eyes having all her girl friends there in one room no one else eavesdropping she was going to spill the beans. "Guys…I'm pregnant…Dylan's the father," she said.

All of the girls gasped, but none was more shocked than Talea. She felt like she didn't even know this girl anymore. Why would she go all the way with her boyfriend? And if she did that why wouldn't she tell Talea!? Talea was hurt and confused…she was also scared and happy for her friend. Maybe she'd learn a lesson from this?


	10. Chapter 10

Jon was in the bedroom getting ready for work. Brandi was in the kitchen making breakfast. She and Jon hadn't talked to each other much the past few days, Jon had been too busy with Jason looking for Ponch.

When Jon walked out of the bedroom, Brandi went to him and gave him a hug. "Hi, honey."

"Hey," Jon replied tiredly.

"I feel like I've barely seen you these past few days," she said.

Jon nodded. "I'm sorry, as soon as I find Ponch I'll be home more, but right now I'm really worried," Jon said.

"I'm sure…and Nikki is in worse shape than you are. She hasn't seen her husband at all in a few days!"

Jon sighed. "We're doing all we can to find him, Brandi."

"Maybe that's not enough. Maybe there's more you can do," Brandi said.

"Oh and I bet you think you can do my job better than me, huh?" Jon replied raising his voice.

"Whoa, dad don't get mad at mom for nothing. You know she's just worried about Ponch and how her sister is handling it," Jordan said cutting into the conversation.

"And who asked you, young lady?" Jon snapped.

Jordan blinked a few times not saying a word.

"Jon, cool it, ok? We don't need a fight. I'm sorry I upset you," Brandi said then walked off.

Jordan just went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Jon sat across the table from her, for most of breakfast it was silent until Jon realized what time it was. "You're up later than normal," Jon commented.

"Yeah, so?"

"Try to keep to your normal schedule so you're not late for school," Jon said.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "You were out later than normal last night, try to keep to your normal schedule," she said quietly.

Jon looked at his daughter wide eyed. "What?"

She shook her head and got up from the table with her empty plate. "Nothing," she muttered going to the dishwasher and putting her dish in there then turning to leave the room.

Jon raised an eyebrow. Jason came into the house after that, he had come over every morning since Ponch had gone missing. He'd come over then he and Jon would leave.

Jon was thinking about Jordan right now though, something was different he could tell.

"Jason, can I talk to you?" Jon asked.

"Of course! What's up?"

"It's about Jordan…"

"Oh, uh about Jordan I was meaning to tell you, but that night at the school party Talea found her outside with her friends drinking and smoking weed. Jordan claims she was just hanging out with them and not doing anything, but after seeing her attack Talea I'm not so sure that's the case she was acting a little funny."

Jon looked at Jason. "She was what!?" he felt his face go hot and red growing angry. "My daughter wouldn't be caught dead drinking and smoking weed," he said.

"Dad, it's true," Jason replied. "I came to pick them up…" Jason replied.

Jon shook his head unsure. He led Jason back to Jordan's room. He knocked on the door. "Jordan, are you decent?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied not expecting both her brother and father to come in, but they did.

Jason closed the door behind him. Jon sat on the bed beside Jordan.

He noticed she was still in pajamas apparently having a hard time deciding what to wear for school today. Jason sat down in the blue desk chair at her desk and turned it towards Jordan and Jon.

"I have a few questions for you," Jon began.

Jordan swallowed hard.

"Were you smoking weed and drinking alcohol behind the school with your friends?" Jon asked cautiously.

"Yes and no," Jordan replied.

Jon raised an eyebrow.

"I uh…I took a sip of their vodka, but didn't like the taste and I never smoked, honest! I have other things to think about and making that choice would ruin my life in many different ways," Jordan said.

"You said something like that the night I picked you up. What kinda things are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Well, for starters if I gave in you and dad would kill me! And if you and dad didn't kill me first, then Ponch would've."

Jason nodded. "You got that right."

"And secondly…I uh…have something to tell you," Jordan said nervously.

"And that is?" Jon asked he wasn't sure how well he'd like this he felt like he was talking to a stranger right now.

"Me and Dylan made a mistake…we uh didn't think anything would happen…but uh…" Jordan looked down.

"Oh my gosh, Jordan!" Jason exclaimed knowing what she meant. "You know better than to do something like that even if nothing happens," Jason added.

Jordan felt tears stinging her eyes. "I know…I just…I thought I'd be happier if…"

"If you went behind my back and did a buncha stupid things!?" Jon snapped.

Jordan put her hands over her face and just began crying.

"Dad, go easy on her," Jason said quietly.

"For what reason?"

"She's your daughter, she made a mistake, and she needs your help."

Jon wasn't so sure about this. He looked at Jordan. "So you wanna get dressed and I can drop you off at school? That way you don't have to ride the bus," Jon said.

Jordan looked at him. "My clothes aren't fitting well anymore, Dad…" she admitted.

Jon looked at Jason, then back to Jordan.

"I'm sorry I should've told you about the baby sooner…I was just scared," Jordan said.

"How far along are you, honey?" Jon asked.

"A few months…"

Jon nodded. "Ahh so you wanna call in sick and go clothes shopping with your mom today?"

Jordan nodded. "Sounds good to me."

oOoOo

Ponch was being taken to New Mexico, he was unconscious in the back of Daryl's car. Daryl was looking forward to dropping Ponch off and having everything over with for him. As soon as they reached New Mexico he was making his way to a house out in the middle of nowhere, where Ponch would be sold to a drug dealer that needed someone to test his drugs on. Daryl had agreed to bringing Ponch to him.

"You ready to never have to see me again," Daryl said grabbing Ponch by the arm and pulling him out of the car. Ponch was just regaining consciousness and barely heard what the man said.

"Am I home?" he asked.

"Far from it," Daryl said with a snort of laughter.

Ponch was getting a little squirmy now. "I just want to go home," he said.

"I know you do, but as far as I know you'll never be going home again," Daryl said taking him inside.


	11. Chapter 11

The place was a mess, things all over the place, Ponch was trying to find his way to the door. All he did instead was trip over things, pillows, blankets, clothes, bags. He tripped and fell face first into the hard wood floor as he was about to get back up he saw two feet right by his head he looked up slowly then sat up seeing a tall muscular man with tattoos covering his body. He had pale skin, but with all the tattoos he had you would barely notice it. He smiled at Ponch. "Hey there, piggy," he said.

Ponch took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

The man grabbed Ponch by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come with me," he said.

"I'm not going with you anywhere," Ponch said standing his ground. "I'm staying right here."

The man made a face at Ponch. "oh, so that's the way it's gonna be, huh? Gonna make things difficult?" He pushed Ponch into a wall.

Ponch cringed in slight pain then he kicked the guy in the shin quickly and took off running when the man let go of him and grabbed his own leg. Ponch went out the door and kept running he had to get away from there.

He tripped once over his own foot, but got back up right away and kept running. He had to get out of there. He had seen what was all over in that house, this guy was into drugs, probably a drug dealer. Who knows what he wanted Ponch for, but he needed to get out of there. He went to the police station he was going to tell them what happened.

As soon as he got in he stopped to catch his breath. He didn't realize that the man had been following him.

He walked into the station. Ponch rushed behind the desk without asking and hid underneath it.

The desk officer looked down about to question him and tell him to get out. He quickly pulled out his wallet and showed his badge to show he was an officer, just not from that state and he'd explain later.

The desk officer saw this and nodded slightly then looked back to the tattooed man who had just entered. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a man, about five foot nine average build, dark hair tan skin…" he started.

"I'm sorry I don't think anyone of that description has come in here at all today," the desk lady said.

The man sighed. "I could've sworn I saw him come in here. I guess I'm seeing things again," he said turning to leave.

The desk lady looked down at Ponch then looked back up to watch the man leave. "Wait a minute isn't he that drug dealer we've been looking for?" she wondered aloud.

"Sir, wait!" she called.

The man turned slowly. And she caught another glimpse at him then looked at her paper to see that the picture matched. He had been selling drugs to children, and they wanted him stopped.

"Sir you are under arrest," she said.

He looked to the side the coast was clear and he took off running. The desk officer ran after him but told Ponch to stay put. She chased after the man for five minutes before finally catching him and putting handcuffs on him. She wasn't normally a desk officer she had been place at the desk due to a hand injury, but that didn't stop her from chasing after criminals anyway.

She brought him back to the station where someone else would drive him to the jail. It was in a separate area from the station. She would fill out her report at the desk. She went back and found Ponch still where he had been left.

"Alright, Mr. CHP what are you doing here?" she asked helping him up.

"First of all I'm Frank Poncherello, just call me Ponch. And I'm only here because I was kidnapped back in L.A. by some guy and he sold me to this drug dealer guy that you guys just arrested."

"Well thanks for running away and bringing him right to our front door, Officer Poncherello. For that I think I can help arrange you a way to get home," the lady said.

Ponch smiled. "Thanks so much!" he said.

"No, thank you," she replied then led him out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Ponch was greeted by Carlos and Diana when he got home. Talea and Nikki came soon after. Tears filling their eyes and beginning to fall. "Omg I thought I'd never see you again!" Nikki said throwing her arms around her husband.

Ponch wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry," he said.

Talea put her arms around her father for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Oh daddy!" she cried. She called him daddy sometimes, especially after a long period of time of not seeing him and missing him dearly.

"How have you been?" Ponch asked running his fingers through his daughters long silky dark hair.

She shook her head slightly. "I've been through a lot. I needed my dad by my side to help me I didn't think I could make it through. But everything will be ok now, you're here…there's a lot we need to talk about…and I think Jon might want to talk to you too," Talea said.

"Hmm?" Ponch asked not sure what she meant.

"We'll talk later," she said simply.

Ponch nodded. He looked at Diana and Carlos. "You guys doing alright?" he asked.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, missed you pretty bad. But we're doing ok other than that. I can't wait to be a dad," Carlos said.

"And I'm gonna be a grandpa," Ponch said with a grin.

Carlos smiled. They continued to make conversation with each other for a few hours before Ponch could sneak away to talk to Talea.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

Talea bit her lip. "Well, it all started with that school dance glow party thing," she said.

"Yeah?" Ponch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I caught Jordan and her friends outside of the school smoking pot and drinking…" Talea admitted.

Ponch bit his lip. "Jon didn't like hearing about that I'm sure," he said.

Talea shook her head. "I don't think so…she never really told me much about their conversation. I just know that Jason was disappointed. Jordan barely did anything there though. She did however attack me because I'd caught her and was going to tell Mr. Singleton."

"Wow…" Ponch patted her shoulder. "Sorry."

She nodded. "Well, after that I was in the locker room with her and a few other girls because Jordan was thinking of joining the cheer squad. She was trying on the uniform and it didn't fit right, but it was her size…" Talea started her hands were shaking a little as she spoke. Ponch took one of them and began rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"She gain a little weight or something over the summer? That's normal for some people…" he said.

"Not Jordan," Talea almost snapped. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Anyway I found out a few moments later what was going on…" she added.

"And?"

"Dad, Jordan is pregnant."

Ponch's eyes got wide. "What!?"

Talea just shook her head. "She and Dylan didn't think anything would happen…and they made a stupid decision. Jon's handling it pretty well I think…but dad, he could really use you by his side for help…and I could use you for some help to. What do I do!? That's my best friend am I supposed to be happy for her? Or upset because that was probably one of the stupidest things she ever could've done!"

Ponch took a deep breath before replying. "Well, I can't decide that for you. But just know this, she already knows she made a stupid mistake. She's going through the consequences now. What she needs is some support…whether you approved of that decision or not. Things might not be the same between you two, but you had a tight bond that won't be broken. It might weaken at times but it's never gonna fade away. Don't keep your distance from her, be there for her. IF she needs her space give it to her if she needs a friend give her one. Just be the friend to her you always have been and maybe a little more. That's what I'd do if I were you," Ponch said.

Talea smiled slightly. "Thanks, that helps a lot," she replied. She hugged him. "I'm glad to have you home," she added.

Ponch smiled. "I'm glad to be home."

 _A/N: Yes this is the end for now. But don't worry there's more. :D_


End file.
